


The House Of Horror

by nyx_johnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case, Gen, Ghosts, Hunt, Season 1, Supernatural - Freeform, an episode I wanted to type out, castiel isn’t here yet, neither is Gabriel, supernatural ‘episode’
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyx_johnson/pseuds/nyx_johnson
Summary: Strange suicides lead the Winchester’s to investigate a town known as Red Hill in the state of Louisiana. The deaths are causing confusion to the towns people, as well as the brothers themselves. But soon, everything must come to an end, and that end may not be too happy.





	1. Dead Girl Walking

Erin hummed as she walked through the nearly abandoned house, the place where she had passed away all those years ago. She loved it there. The scenery was beautiful, showing a shadowy forest and a sparkly green lake.

Her movements stopped as she heard the front door open, her palm resting on the banister as she listened. A smile slowly reached her face as she went to greet her guests, but she then stopped, listening to a whisper and frowning before going to do her job. One she didn’t like doing at all.

-;-

Dean pulled up to the Red Bed motel easily, parking the Impala and shutting off the engine. After a few seconds, he gave his brother a light tap on the shoulder before getting out, signaling that he would get the keys for their room. Walking into the quaint little lobby, he smiled at the worker, pulling out a credit card. The person behind the counter raised a brow before making the transaction.

“Two twins, please,” the eldest brother said with a smile. They nodded and then handed back the card before taking a pair of keycards and handing them to him.

“Room 109. Thank you for staying at Red Bed in.” The person, who looked tired beyond belief, smiled at him, and he gave a curt nod before leaving the lobby and going back to the Impala.

“109. Go ahead and grab the stuff.”

Sam nodded gently, going to the trunk, popping it open and then grabbing their duffels. He then carried the bags inside like it was nothing, Dean having opened the door beforehand. Lightly tapping the door shut with his heel, the youngest set each of their bags by their selected bed before pulling out his laptop. He then moved to the table, sitting down and opening the lid of the computer.

“Find anything interesting?” Dean asked, his green eyes following Sam’s movement. Sam nodded again, this time with more vigor.

“Yeah. For one, the deaths, or ‘suicides’ are still going on, even though they’re more frequent, but get this. When they’re found, they now each have a piece of paper on their person. At first, they thought it was a suicide note, but in the same exact handwriting, it would say, ‘help me. He’s holding me.’” Sam looked up at his brother, raising a brow. “What does that mean to you?”

Dean frowned at the information, taking a second before speaking up. “Sounds like it could be either a ghost or a witch now. Have all these people gone some place, or did they have a connection with someone who died or ‘vanished’ recently? Or did they piss someone off?”

Sam thought a moment before typing away at the keyboard. Then, he shook his head. “No. They all had pretty clean records, some of them even went to church every Sunday, and were really into it. These deaths... they just seem to target random people, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but don’t all these people seem pretty young to you? They could have a clean record, but hey could’a done some stuff behind the scenes,” Dean replied simply, frowning still. “It just... none of this seems right. There’s no information, whatsoever. We need to go to the morgue tomorrow to see if we can find anything. It’s getting pretty late.”

Sam quickly checked the clock before nodding at his brother. “It’s nearly five o’clock in the morning. Let’s get some sleep.” He waited for a response, which was a simple nod. Soon enough, they were both in bed, as restless and as alert as ever.

-;-

Erin sat quietly in the old rocking chair, frowning deeply to herself as she read her favorite book all over again, possibly for the one hundredth time. She could have knit or cleaned up the place some, but her ghostly body wasn’t strong enough to do many things, even if she was still very young.

Sixteen wasn’t a very good age to pass away at, of course, but she could always manage. Plus... something was keeping her there, something she didn’t want to talk about.

A creak came from above her head, and her head snapped up, fear seeping onto her face. She then quickly put the book away before starting to pretend she had been cleaning, pulling on a calm expression. Each stair made noise as the man walked down and into the room she was in. He was, as anyone would admit, ugly and old looking. Her breathing hitched in fear, and she fought the urge to cower away.

“Are you awake, Erin,” the man asked, looking over at her. He was a witch, or wizard, as some people said. Looking at her, a slow smirk took over his lips, and he gave a light chuckle. “Of course you are. What a silly question. Do you know your assignment for today?”

The ghosts’ ‘breathing’ stopped for a moment, and, having to obey and answer his question, she bowed her head. “Yes, sir... watch over the house and be your second eye, sir,” she whispered, hands now clasped behind her. The man’s smirk grew, a shiver running down her spine. She then watched him as he left and, wishing she could cry, she carefully sat down again, allowing herself to completely disappear. She couldn’t keep this up for much longer, but she had to.

-;-

Dean’s alarm woke him up at 11:00 am, and he groaned, slapping at his phone until it stopped. Looking up, he noticed his brother was gone, and with a roll of his eyes, he stood and stretched, scratching the back of his neck and making himself some coffee. He didn’t want to go anywhere that day, but he knew they most likely had to.

Sam jogged up to the door, taking deep breaths as he slowly down and then walked into the room. He smiled weakly at his brother, who gave him a look. The younger of the two shrugged and grabbed a change of clothes. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

The eldest brother made a face at the youngest, and he nodded. “Yeah, you do that. You smell like you haven’t taken one in days, especially since you just ran.”

Sam gave him a gentle but mean glare before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him almost delicately. He was definitely not feeling this case anymore. It seemed odd. Very odd.

-;-

A day thought to be peaceful soon ended in the home the ghost resided in, and her heart dropped to her stomach. Two young boys, most likely the ages of 18, pushed their way into the house, trying to keep their laughter to a minimum. One of them made almost butterflies erupt in her stomach, but she knew she’d never get a chance, or even have that feeling. She was a ghost, after all.

Watching their movements, she followed easily, undetected. They pushed and made fun of each other as they looked around the house, seeming not to be scared. This caused the girl to frown. What would happen if he came back? Of course, everyone thought this house was abandoned, but what would they do if they found out it wasn’t? Surely they’d leave and she would have to follow his orders once again.

Curious, she let her hand slide over the bookshelf as they spoke to each other in hushed voices, looking at the books on the wall. They were now intrigued, no longer playful.

“These books are in such good shape... dude, someone has to be living here,” the better looking boy replied, and Erin gave a gentle smile. Of course they were in good shape. She was glad someone saw that.

“No one’s living here. This place has been abandoned for, what, 50 years? Maybe it’s some kid or older guy who just likes to read,” the less attractive one proclaimed, and the entity immediately disliked him. Definitely cocky.

“Don’t be an ass, Damian... hey, this is the book we read in English class.” Jacob, upon seeing it, picked up the book Erin was reading and gently brushed his fingers down its spine. Only for it to be ripped out of his hands. “Dude, Damian! Careful,” he cried, reaching for the book. He was definitely a bookworm. Maybe... no. She wouldn’t have a chance.

“Aw, is Jacob all torn about not getting to see his favorite book? Too bad,” Damian said teasingly, snickering as he held the book above and behind his head, making Jacob - not a fitting name for a perfect boy, in her opinion - try and reach behind him. Soon enough, Damian handed it back, the better boy snatching it from his grip and cradling it against his chest.

“Asshole.”

“Dick-face.”

A smile slowly stretched along Damian’s lips, and they both held back loud laughter. They were clearly best friends.

Gently, the smarter one put the book back before looking at his friend and smiling weakly. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Erin’s eyes widened with fear and her heart dropped to her stomach all over again. They were leaving so soon? Why couldn’t they stay? Why couldn’t she admire more of his face? Accidentally, her fear caused the book they had just put back to rattle and fall off the bookshelf. Both of the boys heads turned and they frowned.

“Huh... weird,” Jacob mumbled, reaching down and collecting the book with gentle fingers. He checked the spine of the book again, as well as the front and back covers, before gently putting the book back. “Wonder what that was.”

Damian gave a small shrug and smiled. “No clue, man. Let’s get outta here. I’m hungry. Plus, it just got super cold in here.” He gave chuckle before turning, going pale afterwards. He was staring directly at Erin.

Erin grew frantic. She looked behind herself before looking back at the friend with scared eyes. No one was behind her. He could see her. But how?

Jacob frowned and looked up before paling as well. His mouth slowly opened and closed, as if he were going to say something. He seemed unsure, his eyes training on the girl’s ghostly face. After a few moments, he finally gained the voice to speak up. “Who are you,” he demanded in question, showing shock at how confident his words were.

The ghost froze before looking around again. She then looked up at them before speaking quickly. “You must go. He will be here soon. You must go.” Her appearance seemed to glitch, and before anyone noticed, she was closer to the boy she liked better. Closer to what she couldn’t reach. “He is ruthless. He will hurt you. You must go. I will lie. I will tell him you never came. You must go.”

She reached out before stopping and quickly pulling her hand in. She then allowed her form to leave their eyes, and a feeling of embarrassment ran though her, which caused immense shock. The want for the boy must have made her appear, but what made her feel much more emotion than that?

Erin watched the humans go, holding her arm to her chest. She knew she’d never forget the bookworm who trespassed onto her ‘master’s’ property. But she knew what was coming next, and she dreaded it.


	2. Til Death Do We Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cases always come to an end.

Previously on Supernatural

Erin watched the humans go, holding her arm to her chest. She knew she’d never forget the bookworm who trespassed onto her ‘master’s’ property. But she knew what was coming next, and she dreaded it.

-;-

Sam and Dean frowned as they walked out of the house, concern and confusion lacing their features.

“It makes no sense. How can a ghost travel places without an artifact being picked up and carried to that place?” Sam scratched his neck in thought, and Dean frowned deeply at him.

“If they’re strong enough, they can travel from place to place, as long as they stay close to where they come from. By place to place, I mean building to building,” the elder brother replied easily, turning to look back at the house. He then frowned deeply and shook his head. “Poor kid...”

Sam watched Dean before looking back at the house as well. How strong was this ghost? Was something helping it get to these houses? Was it even a ghost in the first place? No hex bags meant no witches, so it seemed like their only option.

Getting into the car, it was silent before Sam spoke up again. This time, he was more thinking than anything else.

“I think we should check the records and see if there were any murders that looked like suicides from between 30-50 years ago. If there are quite a few, we should slim the search down to 40-50 or 30-40 years, then so on,” he said quietly, tapping his chin a bit.

As Dean listened, he raised a brow, also making an impressed expression. “And where’d you get this from,” he asked bluntly, waiting for a response.

“Well, the death is by ‘suicide’, right? And all of these so far have been hangings. The most common type of suicide in the 1950’s and ‘60’s was suffocation... by rope.”

Dean frowned heavily, his features turning a little upset and angry. “This ghost must’ve either killed themselves or been killed. Only two options.”

“There’s always assisted suicide.”

“Same difference,” the older brother growled out, calming down to the sound of the Impala’s roar.

-;-

Erin stood in her room, looking down at her journal with, somehow, teary eyes. Slowly, she set it down and looked at the old bed that she wanted to lay upon, but knew she wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself, only to freeze at the sound of her door opening.

“Did you get the job done,” a low, gravelly voice questioned. It made a shiver want to crawl its way down her spine, but it wouldn’t have been able to, for she was no longer human. Shifting, Erin slowly turned, looking at the man who had trapped her here, unless he pushed her to kill another.

“Yes sir,” she whispered softly, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away once more.

“And did anyone else come in...?”

Blinking, she searched for an answer, only taking a second before replying. She tried lying, but she was unable to.

“Two young men sir... both in their teen years.”

The man, knowing that false truths couldn’t leave her lips, smirked and gave a low, eerie chuckle.

“You will get both tomorrow... hopefully you won’t leave anything behind.”

Erin then watched the man leave the room, and if she could, she’d break down in cheers. Letting out a sob without tears, he went to the window of the room she stayed in, having no choice in reality.

“Why me...? Why must I be the one to do all of this,” she whispered, clenching the windowsill in her fists. At least, it felt like she did. She could never tell anymore. She just wanted to be normal again.

-;-

Sam and Dean got their things ready, having been told about a certain abandoned building, hidden away from the town. It was only a legend, and it was said that, whoever went, people would die. It was the only clue they had at the moment, so they followed along with it.

Driving up, but then having to walk for a bit of time, they made sure to bring the rock salt bullets, salt, and other stuff that they’d need to get this over with.

“Well, this is it,” the younger brother said quietly, looking at the home with curiosity. For a second, he thought he saw a girl in the window, and he immediately tapped on his brother’s shoulder, keeping his eyes on her when he realized that he did. She didn’t even see them.

“Dean. Hey, look,” he let out, and Dean looked up at the window he was gazing at. The other male froze before standing up straight. The girl, quiet, finally looked over, and a look of fear took over her face. She quickly started making hand movements, trying to tell them to leave. Confused, the brothers found themselves walking closer, and because of this, her movements getting faster and faster. They watched her, confused and unsure. What was she doing?

A second later, she disappeared from the window, and both the brothers paled. That was their ghost. The second they went to go through the door, a voice croaked out, old and cruel sounding as it spoke. It made them freeze.

“Now, now, gentleman. I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” the voice purred, an evil sound that made shivers run down their spines. Turning, they looked to see who it was. It was the old gentleman from before, but they hadn’t seen him before.

Upon turning, they felt a force push them to the ground, the air around them turning brisk as they were forced to their knees. They could have sworn they heard a sob.

“I think you’ve overstayed your welcome. Erin.”

A girl slowly appeared beside the boys, gripping their shoulders tightly as she stared at the one who controlled her.

“Kindly get rid of these two, will you? I’ll be watching.”

The man stood there, spectating as Erin started to tremble. She didn’t want to do this. She truly didn’t. But she was forced to.

Moving to the front of the two boys, she slowly wrapped her hands around their necks, keeping them still as she then lifted them off the ground in one, fluid motion. Shaking, she then brought some of her power down, watching as both brothers reached for their guns. They then both shot at the man, his eyes widening as he slowly stumbled back. Quickly, Erin let them go, spinning around to watch.

Sam and Dean panted, taking in deep breaths of air as they watched Erin’s captor fall to the ground.

She was free.

-;-

Standing there, beside her grave, the ghost watched the two boys dig up her casket, looking at them sadly as they then looked at her.

“You ready,” Dean asked softly, and the girl slowly nodded after that. But just before they did, she stared at the moon, remembering that boy’s face one last time.

“Take me to Heaven,” she whispered, calm and ready to burn. “I’ll wait for you, my love. Whoever you may be...” Then, closing her eyes, the flames took over. There was no pain for her. She knew this day was to come. And she was happy, and forever she would be.

Sam and Dean watched her go, frowning before looking at one another.

“Case closed, huh,” Dean let out, Sam then slowly nodding. They then left the scene, deciding to put the dirt that they had shoveled out back this time. No one would be harmed anymore. At least, not in this town. Not again.

-;-

The End


End file.
